Marshmallow Man (Double M)
Introduction Marshmallow Man (Double M) is one of the main characters in GRANDPA JACK COMIC. He was introduced in ISSUE 1 EPISODE 0. His lifespan is ISSUE 1 EPISODE 0- Description Marshmallow man is a small marshmallow with a face. He is smart and happy. He makes the equipment for the team. (GJ COMIC Z ONLY) Double M also takes on the persona of Doctor M to gain military power during the zombie outbreak. INVOLVEMENT AND STORY The following is in chronological order and applies only to GRANDPA JACK COMIC 'ISSUE 1 EPISODE 0: '''Double M is introduced '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 1: '''Double M makes Illuminati Bot a metal hat. Double M is confronted by Bob for not paying his rent. '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 2: '''Double M opens up Marshmallow Man's Mechanics Mart. He sells scrap metal to Lord Pancake. '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 3: '''Double M gives Bob rent money. He lets Illuminati Bot use the Time Machine. '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 4: '''Double M is attacked by Lord Pancake. He escapes from the HQ with Bob '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 5: '''Double M not present '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 6: '''Double M learns of I.B.'s death. He repairs him and is given gifts. '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 7: '''Double M and I.B. go to the future and see I.B.'s future self. They hatch a plan to save Bob. '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 8: '''Double M trains with I.B. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 1: '''Double M and I.B. get lost. Double M sees the pig head and tells I.B. to leave. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 2: '''Double M and I.B. go to the Evil HQ and kill Lord Pancake, who is revived. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 3: '''Double M is shot but he survives. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 4: '''Double M gets slammed through some panels by Illuminati Bot. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 5: '''Double M witnesses I.B. get killed. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 6: '''Double M is not present however a manual written by him is shown '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 1: '''Double M gets stabbed, wakes up, then realizes it was a dream and I.B. is alive. '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 2: '''Double M watches I.B. explode. He goes to an alternate timeline, gets parts to repair him, then repairs him. '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 3: '''Double M witnesses I.B. burn Lord Pancake alive '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 4: '''Double M is sent to the Demon World with I.B.. He blindfolds himself so as not to see the demons. '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 5: '''Double M takes his blindfold off in order to fight a demon. They leave the Demon World '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 6: '''Double M witnesses I.B. kill Lord Pancake. (Double M not ''technically ''present seeing as this issue is I.B.'s hallucination) '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 7: '''Double M reprimands I.B. for killing someone. Then witnesses I.B. get arrested. (Double M not ''technically ''present as this entire issue is I.B.'s hallucination) '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 8: '''Double M falls into lava but gets teleported to safety. He leaves the Demon World with I.B.. '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 9: '''Double M fights Lord Pancake's robots with I.B. '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 10: '''Double M reveals Bob as being the purple cloaked man '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 11: '''Double M witnesses the death of Bob and Lord Pancake fight a Demon '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 12: '''Double M goes to the Demon World. '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 1: '''Double M meets the Demon Lord and goes with I.B. and Lord Pancake to buy the magic wand '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 2: '''Double M gets the real staff '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 3: '''Double M helps fight the Demon Lord and is thrown into a portal with I.B. and Lord Pancake '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 4: '''Double M wakes up on Cargo Ship 34652 with I.B. and Lord Pancake. They help fight off pirated '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 5: '''Double M continues to help with pirates. (Not actually present in page) '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 6: '''Double M explains that they are from another dimension. '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 1: '''Double M witnesses Dmitri's death '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 2: '''Double M witnesses Bob's death (Not actually present on page) '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 3: '''Double M attends Bob's funeral ''After this point, Double M goes missing mysteriously. All instances of Double M from now on were clones of him. 'ISSUE 5 EPISODE 4: '''A clone of Double M is killed by soldiers after revealing he is the reason the Demon World is accessible '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 5: '''Double M not present '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 6: '''Double M not present '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 7: '''The dead clone of Double M is briefly revived just before it explodes '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 8: '''A robot of Double M shoots I.B. and is then killed by Gregg ''(The robot was probably made by the military) 'ISSUE 5 EPISODE 9: '''Another clone of Double M claims he is the real one and is then stabbed by a soldier. '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 10: '''The clone that was stabbed comes back as a zombie INVOLVEMENT AND STORY PART 2 ''The following is in chronological order and applies only to GJ COMIC Z '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 13: '''Doctor M revives the cyclops as "The super Soldier" '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 14: '''Doctor M is explained as a character '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 1: '''Doctor M commands the super soldier to drop bombs on various zombie filled locations '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 4: '''Doctor M reveals himself as Double M to I.B. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 5: '''Double M helps I.B. fight the test subjects '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 6: '''Double M helps I.B. bury the soldiers body and then mentions the super soldier '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 7: '''Double M witnesses I.B. get shot and teleported away '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 8: '''Double M sees Gregg and Sarah '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 9: '''Double M gives I.B., Gregg and Sarah a helicopter '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 2: '''Double M is seen talking to the super soldier '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 8: '''Double M attacks the Demon Lord while he is possessing I.B.'s body. He uses his laboratory machines to crush I.B.'s old body '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 9: '''Double M fights the Demon Lord '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 10: '''Double M traps the Demon Lord under the bridge outside the base '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 11: '''Double M blows up the military base and flies away with his jetpack '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 1: '''Double M brings Gregg and Sarah back to life '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 4: '''Double M brings Sarah and I.B. into an alternate dimension '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 5: '''Double M wakes up in the alternate dimension with Gregg and Sarah Trivia •Marshmallow Man is a character carried over from a random doodle I did